Dark Streets and Callous Dimension ep 2 FOOTOO!
by Zheng Jin
Summary: The five hell hotties are on the run from Sessy and co.!


Dark Streets and Callous Dimension  
  
Episode 2: FOO-TOO?! Part 2  
  
This story was written by Zheng Jin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone I didn't make up.  
  
Big biffy narrator sounding person: Previously, Our friends Vicious and Glass died and sent to Hell. There they met the devil himself, Kenshin Himura, and other bad evil people. The five decided to wreak havoc in Feudal Japan, and Glass and Vicious helped Naraku solder the jewel back together...and summoned the evil clay bitch, Kikyo!..And now, the story continues....  
  
Kikyo: * evilly glares at Naraku*.... I see you have managed to find the other shards, Naraku.  
  
Naraku: Yes, I have. But not without the help of these 2 gentlemen. * points to Vicious and Glass*  
  
Glass: You're welcome.  
  
Vicious: *psst...psst*...Glass, I think we're in trouble.  
  
-Meanwhile, let's check up on Demon Eyes Kyo, the little devil-  
  
Kyo spots Rin doing whatever like annoying Jaken. And Lord Sesshomaru is nearby, training with the Tokijin.  
  
Kyo: * standing in front of Rin*  
  
Rin: Hi, stranger! Wanna play?  
  
Kyo: With what?...Your head maybe?  
  
Rin: Huh?...No.  
  
Kyo: I'll 4000 yen if you go and find someplace else to play.  
  
Rin Why should I?! Kyo: Okay, kid! I hate to do this. * plucks her on the head and dies*....Have fun in Heaven!! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Jaken: Finally!! I have my job back! Thank you.....wah?!  
  
Kyo: *knawing on Jaken's head*...BLEH!!! This don't taste like chicken!! I don't care what Goku says, frog meat don't taste like chicken!! * releases Jaken*  
  
Jaken: Excuse me?! I'll have you know that I'm a toad, and many would kill to get a single taste of someone as honorable as me!!!  
  
Kyo: I know that's horseshit. Think what you wanna think. Who's pretty boy over there?  
  
Jaken: How dare you?! That is my lord you speak ill of!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *overhears and comes over*...Jaken, who is this?  
  
Jaken: I don-  
  
Kyo: Demon Eyes Kyo at your service.  
  
Sesshomaru: Demon, eh?  
  
Kyo: Is there an echo in here?! Yes!  
  
Sesshomaru: So feisty, yet so ignorant. TSK TSK TSK!  
  
Kyo: * snatches Tokijin*...hmmmm, nice plaything.  
  
Sesshomaru: PLAYTHING?!?!?!  
  
Jaken: My lord?! You show expression?!  
  
Sesshomaru: * looks like he's about to jack Kyo*.....yes I know * calms back down*  
  
Jaken: *falls over*  
  
Kyo: * starts picking his teeth with it*....makes a good toothpick.  
  
Sesshomaru: AWRITE!!! I've had enough of you! Time to get ghetto on yo' ass!! * does Shanaynay stance*  
  
Kyo: Is that a threat?  
  
Sesshomaru: * starts chasing Kyo*  
  
Kyo: Oh! We're playing tag?! * smooches Sesshomaru like Elmer Fudd*....TAG! You're it! *starts running*  
  
-And with Kenshin, who spots Miroku trying to court women-  
  
Miroku: Otome, will you bare me a son?  
  
Otome: *SLAP!!! And walks away*  
  
Then Gren comes in taking off his Chubaka mask. The first thing Miroku notices is Gren's rack. So he approaches Gren.  
  
Miroku: Hello.  
  
Gren: * cocks an eyebrow but smiles politely*....uhh hi.  
  
Miroku: What is your name?  
  
Gren: *aware of what Miroku is trying to pull, and plays along*....Grencia, what about you, big boy?  
  
Miroku: *^_^*...Mi....Mi....-  
  
Gren: Mimi? Why hello, Mimi.  
  
Miroku: Hello, Grencia. Uhh, Grencia?  
  
Gren: Yes, Mimi?  
  
Miroku: I have to ask you something very important....Will you bear me a chil-  
  
Shinta: AHHHH...I don't think so!! You see, Grencia's a male.  
  
Miroku: * @.@ *..... Bu- bu- bu-bu* pointing to Gren's boobs*  
  
Shinta: Long story.  
  
Gren: DAMMNIT!! Shinta!!! You messed it up!!!  
  
Shinta: Oro?  
  
Gren: * heavy sigh*...forget it!!!  
  
Miroku: Always the cute ones...* sees another girl walk by*....Hello, would bare me a child?....OWWW!!!! Gren and Shinta: *-_-;*  
  
Gren: This place sucks ass, let's go find the others.  
  
Shinta: Yes.  
  
-Back with Glass and Vicious-  
  
Kikyo: Well since you had accomplices, I will send them to hell as well.  
  
Vicious and Glass: * thinking – too late*.....  
  
Kagura: And what of me?  
  
Kikyo: I don't care what becomes of you.  
  
Naraku: I've been waiting for this day. * takes jewel and does magic crap  
and looks hot and his eyes turn white*....Finally, I'm all powerful and  
stuff.  
  
Kikyo: And full demon.  
  
Naraku: * glare glare*  
  
Kikyo: And now I-  
  
Vicious: * feeling on Kikyo's rack*...Man!!! These bad boys are hard!!!!  
  
Kikyo: How dare you- * crack!*  
  
Glass: Damn Vicious, you cracked her bosom. Well, both of them.  
  
Vicious: * picks up a piece of Kikyo's broken breast from the floor*...And  
now we have Poptits!...Yuck! Bitch flavor!  
  
Kikyo: You will pay!!!!  
  
Glass: Oh no, she's gonna curse us.  
  
Naraku: Is she really that fragile?  
  
Vicious: * nods*...Want a poptit?  
  
Glass: * goes over to Kikyo and breaks off her arms*...Here, have one.*  
hands Naraku an arm*  
  
Naraku: * crunch crunch*...I think I have a better idea....  
  
Ten minutes later....  
  
There are many little clay voodoo dolls with real hair and clothes, from  
then on, no one ever found Kikyo's remnants or ever knew what became of  
her.  
  
Glass: Well, as much as I love to play Barbies, me and playboy gotta go.  
  
Vicious: Bye, Kagura. Call me or send me a text message.  
  
Kagura: *yacking on her new cell phone, waves*...Bye! Call me Vicious, and  
come at me one day Glass. As hot as you are.  
  
Naraku: Farewell, mysterious demon lords, Glass and Vicious!  
  
The duo leaves and sees Kagome and Sango going to hot spring for a hot  
dip.  
  
Vicious: Look, there's a hot spring, and women.  
  
Glass: well, we can't leave without getting a little peak can we?  
  
Vicious: Damn straight.  
  
They find a nice spot where they can't be spotted, but someone's there  
already.  
  
Inu-Yasha: HEY!! Who the hell are you bastards?!  
  
Kagome and Sango: * rise up and spot the trio*... HEY!!! Inu-Yasha?!....And  
who are those 2?!  
  
Glass and Vicious: DAAAAAMMMNN!!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: HEY!!! Stop star- DAAAAAMMMNN!!!!  
  
Kagome: Get out!!! All of you!!!  
  
Glass: Not bad, but the one on the left needs a serious wax.  
  
Vicious: And the other one's sexy but also needs waxing!! But, the one on  
the left looks a lot like that bitch we mutilated.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kikyo?!?!?!  
  
Vicious: That's it!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh well.  
  
Sango: I could've sworn he loved her.  
  
Glass: I wonder if they realize that they're still standing up, nude?  
  
Sango: OH MY!!!!* sits back in the water*  
  
Kagome: *gets towel on*.... Lets go Sango, Inu-Yasha.  
  
All 3: * just get out in the knick of time*  
  
Suddenly the hot springs explode and Kyo comes sprinting out running on  
the water followed by Sesshomaru.  
  
Kyo: * runs behind Glass and Vicious*...hide me.  
  
Sesshomaru: * passes by Glass and Vicious*....By any chance you haven't  
seen someone come by have you?  
  
Glass: Was he wearing a raggedy white kimono?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes.  
  
Vicious: Big red eyes?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes.  
  
Glass: Untidy black hair?  
  
Sesshomaru: Why yes.  
  
Vicious: And have an obnoxious voice like-  
  
Kyo: Kiss my ass, Flufferfucker!  
  
Sesshomaru: Why, yes.  
  
Glass and Vicious: Never heard of him.  
  
Sesshomaru: *falls over*  
  
Gren and Shinta find them and come over .  
  
Gren: There you are!! C'mon lets go!! I hate this place!!  
  
Shinta: I know we've only been here for a couple hours, but this place isn't as fun as I thought.  
  
Gren: * spots the ever sexy Sesshomaru*...Ooh, hello nurse! * smooches Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: * looks disturbed*  
  
Shinta, Kenshin, Vicious, and Kyo: * @.@ *  
  
Gren: You're the most beautiful woman I've seen. * ^_^ *  
  
Sesshomaru: A woman?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: * laughing his ass off*  
  
Sesshomaru: After the two men who insulted me today!!! I'll deal with you later, later little brother. Let's go!!!!  
  
I.Y group: * just standing there*  
  
Sesshomaru: Well aren't you coming?! Women, your bodies were put down by strangers, and Inu-Yasha, don't you look out for them?  
  
Inu-Yasha: * @.@ *...Uhh yeah!!!!!  
  
Miroku: The blue one scared the living day torches out of us!!!  
  
Miroku and Shippou come in next to the others, crossing their arms.  
  
Shippou: They tricked me to think Kirara was trying to urn human!!!  
  
I.Y. group:...AFTER THEM!!!!  
  
The I.Y. group chases them for nearly 2 miles to Kaede's village entrance. Kaede comes out to see what's going on.  
  
Kaede: What goes on with ye, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: They're disturbin' the peace!!!  
  
Kaede: * glares at the 5*....I know ye are from Kagome's time, and to continue peace, I must ask ye to leave.  
  
All 5: Gladly!!!  
  
Naraku: *comes from behind*...And I shall take it from here.  
  
I.Y group: NARAKU?!?!?!!!?! FULL DEMON?!!?!?!!  
  
Naraku: * grins*...Now leave, I will handle the rest.  
  
All 5: * join hands and make a big vortex and magically disappear*  
  
-Lets check on Rin in Heaven-  
  
Rin: Is this heaven?  
  
Some old lady: Smish crish leven?! WHAT?!....This is Heaven!!! You gotta speak up deary!!!  
  
Rin: Oh.  
  
Old hag: WHAT?!  
  
Rin: I SAID OH!!!!  
  
Old hag: CRY BED NO?!  
  
Rin: * rolls eyes *...Where do I go?  
  
Old hag: MARE POO RYE LOW?! What?! If wanna take a poo, go through that door. *points to a pink door*  
  
Rin: * goes through*...A...a...a bingo match?! For old people?! And old magazines, and prunes!!! Ahhh!!!  
  
-Back in Hell-  
  
Kyo: If we ever go there again, I'll send you to heaven!!  
  
Shinta: Shut up.  
  
Kyo: Make me!  
  
Shishio: DOG FIGHT!!!!! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!!  
  
Kyo and Shinta fight for the rest of the night and was shown on DecayPerView, for 65.98. 


End file.
